


虚形

by LinC229



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft: The Last Guardian
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 法师的梦境漫长，结束在年轻的卡德加第一次跨上狮鹫的时刻。在铺天盖地的坠落中他睁开眼睛。太阳已经升得很高，一半床铺被光洒满，另一半则浸没在影子里。卡德加摸了摸额头——梦里麦迪文用手指点过他的眉心，那里烙铁经过般灼热。





	虚形

Incorporeal/虚形

 

 

那里什么都没有。

 

卡德加第一次来到卡拉赞的时候打翻了几个书架。当然，对这片圣地，他不是故意为之。

是守护者先动的手。

很久之后的后来他又来了几次，把业已零乱的馆藏按照某种顺序整理好。

“按科类还是作者？”

幻象像空气中重组的烟尘浮现了。年轻的守护者从他的手边抽出一本书。

卡德加尽力掩饰着自己的惊讶，说：“我想是按科类。很多书都没有署名。”

他抱起地板上摞成一摞的书——这次的幻象维持了十几秒钟，持续到麦迪文已经翻开了第一页。当它消散，卡德加意识到那本书仍然安放在他手边。他摸了摸书脊，感觉到一丝若有若无的魔法气息。

无论这幻象是什么，守护者都已陨落。他看到的或许只是来自过往的一缕烟尘，残存在和前任主人联系紧密的古旧的魔法书里。

孤独是最要命的。而他从未享受过它。

卡德加第一次遇见那幻象——年轻的麦迪文时，还是在守护者的葬礼上。他落后洛萨几步，看着他对老友致上最悲伤的哀悼。而麦迪文，十几岁的麦迪文，背对来客，正一步步踏上旋转型楼梯。

卡德加只用眼扫了扫，他一下变得非常僵硬，仿佛用躯体接下了雷霆。他还记得洛萨视若无睹地朝自己走来，压低声音问：“出了什么事？”

骑士的谨慎发现不了守护者在他背后。

卡德加最终摇摇头，他说：“什么都没有。”

——它没有如想象般在时间推移中彻底消失。

只有法师和幻象能够交流。异常从未被发现，毕竟卡拉赞大部分时间都空无一人。有时洛萨会来，他花了很长时间才不拿卡德加当儿子看待，然后又花了很长时间让自己完全信任这位颇负天才的年轻人，就像过去信任那位守护者那样。

每一年在卡拉赞度过的几个月，卡德加都有种和麦迪文生活在一起的错觉：那些幻象始终存在，轻微但无可辩驳地插入法师的生活。卡德加没有向任何人说起过这件事。他将他归结为一种自然现象，并且锁进了笔记本的深处。他甚至做过一个在十七岁那年成为守护者学徒的梦。

一开始年轻的法师仍在图书馆里，任劳任怨地整理书籍。整个世界都太真实了，甚至连泛黄的纸张，那些气味和灰尘……

直到他看见一个活着的守护者走过他的眼前。

麦迪文比他印象中的那一位更加年长，更加疲惫和疯狂；但他活着。因此一切看起来是如此的好。

法师的梦境漫长，结束在年轻的卡德加第一次跨上狮鹫的时刻。在铺天盖地的坠落中他睁开眼睛。太阳已经升得很高，一半床铺被光洒满，另一半则浸没在影子里。卡德加摸了摸额头——梦里麦迪文用手指点过他的眉心，那里烙铁经过般灼热。

幻象是无法预测的，现实中莫罗斯没来得及向他说明。

或许有一天他终能在几排书架后面找到那个穿着鸦羽衣袍的年长者。到那时，自己或者比他看起来更加年长也说不定。

卡德加对此已有预感。

 

END


End file.
